Til' Death Do We Part
Til' Death Do We Part is the second episode in Our Deadly Escapades. The episode aired October 31st, 2015. Synopsis With the knowledge that someone near them is up to no good, Rhea, Jennifer, Nicholas, Jacob and Amelia races against their lives to find out who’s been stalking them, but with college creeping through their minds, will it become too much for the Mains? And when new faces shows up in town, can the five friends risk their trust? Never fear though, there's a party around the corner, but that doesn't mean these people are safe from malicious pranks. Notes *Katrina started writing the script on Monday, May 18th *This will be the LAST episode for the use of Script Formatting Title The title comes from traditional wedding vows when they conduct their wedding ceremony. Main Cast Aeriel Miranda as Rhea Rose Daren Kagasoff as Jacob Gillovoy Phoebe Tonkin as Jennifer Benedetti Luke Kleintank as Nicholas Gabriel Britt Robertson as Amelia Jennings Guest Stars Janel Parrish as Marisol Darren Kriss as Alex Quotes Coming Soon! Script Our Deadly Escapades 1x02 Til’ Death Do We Part Teaser ' ' JACOB’S home. The Mains are all together in the living room with stacks of paper resting on the floor and coffee table. JACOB is seen lighting a fire while JENNIFER proceeds to grab stacks of paper and shoves them in the fireplace. As they watch the paper’s burn, JENNIFER stands up and crosses her arms. ' ' JENNIFER: Look, we need to go to the police.'' (she rolls her eyes after looking at RHEA’S expression) Someone is obviously fucking with us, and we need to tell them what the hell is going on! ' ' RHEA: No fuckin’ way. Jennifer! If we go to the police, you can trust me, they will stop at nothing to take us down and shove us behind bars! ' ' JENNIFER: Why are you so fucking stupid?! What is making you go against my idea?! Is it because it’s mine?! ' ' RHEA: Don’t be stupid, Jennifer! If we go to the police, they’ll make us their number one suspects, and question why we didn’t go to them a month ago! ' ' ''(JENNIFER gasps and looks at RHEA wide eyed. She goes to throw a sucker punch at RHEA, but NICHOLAS is quick and grabs JENNIFER before she can throw the punch.) ' ' JENNIFER: You are a stupid fucking bitch! I told you we should have gone to the police that same day, remember?! But you said no! ' ' RHEA: Yeah, and I admit I was wrong about that! But we still can’t go now, because we’re in this way too deep. ' ' JENNIFER: Not my fucking problem! ' ' RHEA: It is now. ' ' (JENNIFER growls and tries to jump at RHEA, but she’s still being held back by NICHOLAS who demands them to stop) ' ' NICHOLAS: Would you two fucking quit it! We’re already in a bigger mess than we should be, we don’t need to make this worse! ' ' AMELIA: How worse do you think it could get? ' ' (Everyone notices the fearful expression in her face, but they don’t answer her question. They didn’t really want to even think about that, and RHEA simply said they needed to stay as positive as they could or they’d do something stupid.) ' ' JENNIFER(under her breath): Before you do something stupid… ' ' (RHEA ignores this and grabs her jacket from the couch and heads towards the front door. AMELIA asks her where she’s going, and RHEA simply told everyone she needed some air in order to think and promised to get back to them when she had a plan.) ' ' JACOB: I thought Law School was your genius plan? ' ' NICHOLAS: It wasn’t even a plan if you really think about it… ' ' (JENNIFER lets out a snicker and NICHOLAS gives her a warning look. AMELIA shakes her head and grabs her jacket as well and tells the others she’ll catch them all later. She doesn’t wait for their answers, and slams the door behind her.) ' ' NICHOLAS: This is such a fucking mess… ' ' JENNIFER: You can let go of me now. Rhea’s gone now. ' ' NICHOLAS: Oh… uh… (he lets her go and clears his throat) ''Sorry ‘bout that. ' ' JENNIFER: No problem. ''(she looks at the remaining papers, takes them all and shoves them into the fire) ''There, paper’s are all gone now. Thank God nobody else saw them. ' ' JACOB: Do we really know for sure nobody did? ' ' NICHOLAS: Whoever printed them did… ' ' JENNIFER: Yes, but if anybody else did, we’d probably be in jail being questioned now. ' ' JACOB: Good point… ' ' NICHOLAS: Yep… ' ' ''(NICHOLAS announces he’s going to leave now, and asks JENNIFER if she’s going to go too, but JENNIFER tells him to go on ahead of her and she’ll be there in a few minutes. They both receive looks from JACOB, but he doesn’t question anything. After NICHOLAS leaves, JENNIFER looks over at JACOB who sat down on the couch) ' ' JENNIFER: OK, everyone’s gone now. Spill it. ' ' JACOB''(surprised): Spill what? ' ' JENNIFER: ''(she rolls her eyes) ''Come on, dude. I always know when something is wrong with you. (she sits down next to him on the couch and turns her body towards her friend and crosses her legs) Spill it. (suddenly, her expression turns serious) What’s wrong, Jake? ' ' JACOB(he laughs): Seriously, you’re really asking me that? ' ' ''(JENNIFER gives him a glare before he realizes she’s got him and sighs deeply) ' ' JACOB: It’s just… My parents are really looking forward to me going to college and after everything that happened in High School, if everything that’s happening right now fucks that up… ' ' JENNIFER: What do you mean “After everything that happened in High School”? ' ' JACOB: You know what I’m talking about… (he sighs before carrying on) Everyone talking about how I had two Dads and- ' ' (JENNIFER raises her hand in order to silence JACOB. He looks at her and she realizes he’s been really thinking about this, and that his eyes were darker than usual) '' ' '' JENNIFER: Jake come on, everyone practically loved you! You were just as popular as I was… I mean we weren’t totally popular, and a lot of people disliked us, but we still did really great back then. You and me both and even Rhea. (she rolls her eyes for including RHEA, but she knew she was making a point) Plus you’re really lucky to have two parents who loves you and cares about you and your education. A lot of people doesn’t have that. ' ' JACOB: What if everything just gets worse? ' ' JENNIFER: Trust me, I’ve been thinking about that same thing. If things comes to the worst, I think we really should go to the police. Fuck what Rhea thinks. ' ' ''(Jacob nods, completely agreeing with his friend. The two shares a hug, JACOB thanks JENNIFER for listening to him before…) ' ' '''TO: Rhea is walking down the sidewalk towards her home. After noticing an alleyway, she decides to cut through it for a quicker route before she starts hearing someone walking behind her. At first she ignores it, but the footsteps increases in volume and her irritation began to surface. ' ' RHEA''(irritable):'' Okay, you can stop following me now! ' ' (The footsteps doesn’t stop, and they continue to pick up. RHEA waits a while before she becomes agitated and creates two fists ready to punch whoever the fuck was bothering her) ' ' RHEA: Will you fucking quit it!! ' ' (She turns around and is immediately pushed onto the ground. She lands hard, grunting and hears her attacker run away. After she gets up and dusts herself off, pissed that she’s wet from the water on the ground, she notices a piece of paper with red on it) ' ' RHEA: What the… ' ' (She bends down to pick the piece of paper up, careful not to get it damp with water. She holds it up and begins to read the note which makes her eyes widen in shock) ' ' RHEA: “Are you sure you have it all figured out? Be careful where you tread, because I’ll always be a step ahead of you, Bitch.” Yeah, real funny, Jennifer. This isn’t fucking ABC Family. ' ' (RHEA notices the red is still wet, so she takes a finger and runs it over the red liquid on the note) ' ' RHEA: What the fuck is this? (she sniffs the red liquid and her eyes widens in horror) ''Oh my fucking God… ' ' TO JACOB and JENNIFER. JACOB tells JENNIFER thanks for listening to him and how he’s grateful to have her as a friend. ' ' JENNIFER: Hey, it’s not a problem. You’re my buddy, and you’re a like a brother to me. I’ll always be here for you. ' ' ''(her phone starts to ring and when she see’s who the caller ID is, she rolls her eyes. RHEA.) '' ' '' JENNIFER: What is it now, Rhea? ' ' 'TO RHEA. She’s holding her finger with the blood on them and she’s visibly shaking ' ' RHEA: Where are you?! Right now?! ' ' TO JACOB and JENNIFER. ' ' JENNIFER: I’m sitting here on Jacob’s couch having a conversation with him. What the hell is wrong with you? You sound spooked… ' ' TO RHEA ' ' RHEA: Uh… Look, it’s nothing. I just wanted to ap… I just have to go, K? ' ' (she hangs up and rereads the note that was left for her. Having enough of it, she crumbles it up and throws it on the ground. All she had to do was forget this ever happened and get this damn blood off her hand!) ' ' RHEA: Maybe this is worse than I thought… ' ' ''-CREDITS-'' ' ' Act I ' ' LIBRARY. MIDDAY. After his talk with JESSICA, JACOB needed to get out of the house a little while so he decided to stop at the Library. He had his laptop opened to a page which had information about murder trials on it. ' ' JACOB: Now, what can I learn about these… ' ' (JACOB uses the mouse to click a few links. Focused on his work, JACOB didn’t realize someone was actually behind him looking over his shoulder at what he was doing) ' ' ALEX: You’re looking up how a murder trial works? ' ' (JACOB jumps in his seat causing the newcomer to step back and chuckle at what had happened) ' ' JACOB: Oh um… it’s for a class. I’m just trying to be prepared, you know… ' ' ALEX: I see. You know, I’m pretty knowledged with murder trials. ' ' JACOB(suspicious): You… are? ' ' ALEX: Oh yeah! Are you kidding, I read the entire Hardy Boys series and Sherlock Holmes. (he chuckles at himself) ' ' (JACOB feels relief wash over him and laughs right along with ALEX. ALEX grabs a chair and sits down next to JACOB) ' ' ALEX: But seriously, if you need any help, I’d be happy to. (he takes out a piece of paper and writes his number down) Here is my number…'' (he slides the piece of paper over to JACOB) You should give me a call when you can. ' ' ''(JACOB nods slowly and when he takes the piece of paper, he notices ''a message along with ALEX’s number on the paper. The message'' says “If you’re not too busy with your murder research, I’d love to ''take you out sometime also. If you’re up for it.” JACOB laughs and looks'' over at ALEX) ' ' JACOB: You’re asking me out? ' ' ALEX''(grins widely and shrugs): Yeah… I had a crush on you in High School. Remember Jr. year, sixth period? We had US History together? ' ' ''(It takes a couple minutes of thinking about it, but a light bulb soon blinks in JACOB’s head and a grin washes over his features. He did remember ALEX! He always sat a few rows behind him, and if memory serves, ALEX was sort of a trouble maker.) '' ' '' JACOB: Yeah… didn’t you get sent out of class every day? ' ' ALEX(he laughs): Yeah, and I may have gotten one or two detentions every week in there too. ' ' JACOB: Yeah… yeah I do remember that! You were always pulling the most stupidest pranks in that class. ' ' ALEX: You know, if memory serves Mr. Jacob, you always laughed at my pranks. ' ' ''(JACOB tries to hide his smile from ALEX, but it doesn’t work and both guys starts to laugh) ' ' JACOB: Yeah. Yeah, I did ' ' ALEX: Well hey,'' (he gets up from the chair, stands behind JACOB and places his hands on the table. Moving down, ALEX leaned down close to JACOB’S ear)'' maybe I’ll see you around, handsome. ' ' (Rendered speechless and feeling a little shaky, JACOB nods slowly and turns his head to face ALEX to give him a smile. ALEX smirks and leans in closer to kiss JACOB. After ALEX let go, he stood up straight and tall and squeezes JACOB’s shoulder.) ' ' ALEX: Give me a call soon, okay? ' ' (After ALEX leaves, JACOB sits on the chair with a surprised expression on his face. Did someone really just kiss him? Here? Now? Placing his fingers over his lips, JACOB started to grin and realized his face was hot and red.) ' ' JACOB: Well that went… not as expected. (he opens his laptop lid and continues his research) ''Not that I’m really complaining. ' ' ''(JACOB begins to type some words into the search engine, and he gets startled when a book drops from the shelf and slams hard onto the hard ground. JACOB jumps out of his skin and looks behind him. Looking around but seeing nobody, JACOB gets up from the chair and walks over to pick the book up. Turning the book to see the front cover, JACOB’s eyes widen in fear) ' ' JACOB: What the fuck is this? “The Infamous Murder Trial of Peter Michael Cambridge.” ' ' (JACOB thinks about it and realizes Peter Cambridge was a man who lived in town years ago. He was accused of murdering a girl in cold blood and was sentenced life in jail without the chance of parole. Going further, it was revealed that after Peter had died in jail, he wasn’t actually guilty at all, but innocent! This couldn’t be a coincidence… could it?) ' ' JACOB: This is really getting freakier by the minute… ' ' (JACOB looks around the building to see if anyone was watching him, but he saw nobody. Gathering up his belongings, JACOB put the book back on the shelf and rushed out of the library. He was definitely not in the mood to be alone anywhere anytime soon.) '' ' '' 'DOWNTOWN. DAY. CUT TO AMELIA and JENNIFER. They’re busy looking through store windows trying to figure out what to buy.' ' ' JENNIFER: Going shopping with your friends is so much better than going with your parents. ' ' AMELIA: Yeah tell me about it. (she tilts her head wondering about the top she was looking at, but shakes her head instead) Nah. ' ' JENNIFER(nods): Yeah, I understand what you mean. ' ' ''(The two girls walks away from the window and proceeds to the next one. AMELIA looks through her purse looking for something when JENNIFER starts to bob her head) ' ' JENNIFER: So… I know you don’t really like to talk about it, but what do you think about the whole...situation? ' ' AMELIA: It’s scary. ' ' (The girls continue to walk until they reach the next window. They stop and look at everything there was to offer.) ' ' AMELIA: I guess it’s just not knowing what to expect and if… if someone saw us there that day, you know? ' ' JENNIFER: Yeah, but if someone did see us, don’t you think they’d have told the police by now? ' ' AMELIA: Like what you want to do? ' ' JENNIFER''(she rolls her eyes): That’s so not fair, But you have to admit, it coming from us would be better… ' ' AMELIA: I guess so… ' ' ''(JENNIFER tilts her head as she examines the top on the mannequin. While AMELIA is checking out the shoes, JENNIFER looks over and see’s something in the reflection of the mirror. She turns around and her expression falls flat) ' ' JENNIFER: Hey Meels, does that girl look familiar? ' ' (AMELIA turns around to look at who JENNIFER was referring to, but she couldn’t pinpoint who JENNIFER was talking about) ' ' AMELIA: You mean the woman in the pink and purple sweater? Um, nope. ' ' JENNIFER: No, the girl in the corner. Near the crossway. ' ' (AMELIA looks over at squints her eyes. The girl JENNIFER was referring to did look familiar, but AMELIA couldn’t make heads or tails of who it could be.) '' ' '' AMELIA: She could be from a class back in High School. Or maybe you’re mixing her up with someone else. ''(AMELIA shrugs and looks back at the window while JENNIFER tries hard to figure out who the familiar girl is. In the end, she couldn’t do it and was about turn back around when the girl turned her head and met direct eye contact with JENNIFER. The two girls held their stare until cars started passing them and the girl disappeared from JENNIFER’S view. She blinks a couple of times before jumping when AMELIA called out her name so they could proceed to the next window.) ' ' JENNIFER: I’m coming, I’m coming! ' ' (Feeling uneasy, JENNIFER follows AMELIA to the next window, but her mind is still focused on the familiar person. Who was she? Did she use to go to school with JENNIFER and AMELIA? While the two girls looks at the next window, the girl JENNIFER was referring to was looking right at the two girls. She had her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. Turning away, she began to walk off, but she would definitely be back.) '' ' ''' '''BREAK ' ' Act II ' ' RHEA’s home. Day. RHEA is in her living room reading books she recently bought about Law and the Court Justice System. If she wasn’t going to get into Law School, then she could just teach herself. It couldn’t be too hard. ' ' RHEA: I’ll be aced in Law in no time. How hard could this even be? ' ' (As she turns turns the page, she’s surprised to hear the doorbell ring. Not expecting any visitors, she places the book down and gets up from her chair and makes her way to the front door. After opening the door, her face turns shocked) ' ' RHEA: Marisol, what are you doing here? ' ' (MARISOL crosses her arms while a grin is plastered on her face. RHEA has a twinge is nervousness in her stomach, but she immediately pushes it away from her.) ' ' MARISOL: Can’t I visit an old friend? I was just in the neighborhood when I realized “Oh my God! Rhea lives in this neighborhood!” ' ' RHEA: Oh really? You’re not here to, oh, I dunno, give me hell for everything that happened in High School? ' ' MARISOL(chuckles): Please Rhea. I’m so over High School! Everything is water under the bridge. ' ' RHEA: Uh huh. Two and a half months after graduation? MARISOL''(chuckles): Come on Rhea, I know everything you did was because you were just jealous of me. ' ' ''(RHEA raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms now. Jealous? Of MARISOL? Yeah right. The last thing RHEA remembered of MARISOL was when they actually got into a fight about… well actually RHEA didn’t really remember what the fight was about. Actually, she didn’t really remember any of the fights she ever got into. Unless she counted the ones where she defended her friends. She did remember those.) ' ' RHEA: Jealous isn’t really the right word, you know. ' ' MARISOL: Rhea, it’s alright to admit it, sweetie. Almost everyone was jealous of me anyway. Besides, it’s like I said, all water under the bridge. I barely remember all the fights we had. ' ' (RHEA was about to respond, but MARISOL was quick and whipped out a light purple envelope and handed it to RHEA. RHEA took the envelope and looked at the front which had her named typed on the front.) ' ' RHEA: What’s this? ' ' MARISOL''(she giggles): It’s an invitation, silly! I realized I didn’t have a party celebrating the beginning of Summer so I’m hosting an end of Summer party instead! All of you is invited! I chose pink for Amelia, orange for Jacob, red for Nick, and lavender for Jenny. ' ' ''(Raising her eyebrow, RHEA couldn’t help but think this was some kind of weird ploy. Why would she invite all of RHEA’S friends, herself included, to one of her parties? And more importantly, how the hell did MARISOL manage to get all their favorite colors right?) ' ' MARISOL: I just need to drop these off… unless you’d like to hand deliver these for me? (she hands the stack of invites to RHEA, who takes them slowly) ' ' RHEA: Um, yeah sure. You can count on me. ' ' MARISOL(she claps her hands three times): Fab!! It’s Friday night, can’t wait to see ya’ll!! ' ' RHEA: Yeah. Yeah you too. ' ' (RHEA watches as MARISOL makes her way off the porch and down the drive. She waits until MARISOL gets in her car and drives off before going back into her house. After closing and locking the door, RHEA looks down at the invitations and shakes her head) '' ' '' RHEA: This summer keeps getting weirder and creepier. ' ' 'Marisol is seen driving through the town and soon arrives at her house. She turns off her car and grabs her purse before exiting the vehicle. She slammed the door shut and locked the car with her key. As she starts to walk up to her front her, her cell phone starts buzzing off and she’s quick to get it out of her purse. ' ' MARISOL: Hello, party girl speaking!'' (she gasps in excitement)'' You know I’m getting ready for the party! The last of the invites were sent. I had to invite Rhea and her friends''. (a smile creeps over her lips)'' Don’t hate! Of course I had to invite them!'' (a short pause)'' Yes, I know what Rhea did, but that was the past''. (another pause)'' No, I mean it! ' ' (She reaches her porch and walks up the steps and takes her key to unlock the front door. Once unlocked, she opened the door and walks inside) ' ' MARISOL: Look, I know what Rhea is capable of, but I wanted to be nice. This is our last High School party before college! Let’s just have fun, okay? Okay, good! (she gives three kisses into the phone) Bye bye! ' ' (MARISOL puts her phone in her pocket and hangs her purse on one of the hooks in the foyer. She calls out for her parents, but nobody answers.) ' ' MARISOL: Guess I’ll have to get ready for the party by myself! Party of the Summer, you’re about to be born!! (she gasps) I wonder what I should wear! (she giggles before making her way upstairs when a figure appears at the bottom of her stairs. They do nothing to make their presence known, but quietly sneaks off to hide somewhere within the house) ' ' Act III ' ' NICHOLAS is sitting at a table in a restaurant. His parents are sitting to his left and to his right looking at their menu’s and they’re talking about their days at work. NICHOLAS has his elbow on the table, his hand balled up in a fist and it’s sitting against his head. A menu is open in front of him, sitting flat on the table. ' ' DAMIEN: And how did the meeting with the clients go? ' ' LINDSAY: It went well! We’re meeting again tomorrow so we can discuss further action… (she looks up at NICHOLAS) Nicholas, this is a restaurant not a bar. Elbows off the the table. Now. ' ' (NICHOLAS mumbles an apology, taking his elbow off the table. He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket so he takes it out and see’s a message from RHEA. It was a group text informing him and the others about the party they were invited to by MARISOL.) ' ' LINDSAY: I’m thinking about the Caesar Salad, I don’t need any more calories than I’ve taken in already. (she looks up at her son) What are you getting, Nicholas? ' ' NICHOLAS: I was thinking about skipping the main entree and going straight for dessert.'' (He gives his mother a smile, but she is not going for it at all)'' '' ' '' LINDSAY: Nonsense, I’ll order double, we can split it. ' ' DAMIEN: A salad?! Please, he’ll have a steak. That’s more filling than a salad. ' ' LINDSAY: But he doesn’t need all that fat that’s in it… you can have half a steak, it’s better for you. ' ' NICHOLAS(flatly): I think I’ll just have the pasta. With a potato. ' ' LINDSAY: You should at least make it a small. If that’s not enough, I’ll share the salad with you. It’s no problem. ' ' ''(NICHOLAS sighs in frustration while his parents goes back to their conversation. He hated how his parents could get. It was completely unbearable and he wished he could just get up and leave this boring place. Taking the glass of water in front of him, NICHOLAS takes a sip from the glass before putting it back down. Looking to his left, he saw nothing but couples enjoying their dinner or lunch or whatever it was now. When he turned his head to the right, his interests piqued when he thought he saw someone he knew from a long time ago. He was so interested in the person that he didn’t notice the waiter had come to take his order.) ' ' LINDSAY: Nicholas, don’t keep the waiter waiting! ' ' NICHOLAS: Oh...uh… right, I’ll have a steak, medium well.'' (his gaze slowly makes it back over to the other person in the restaurant)'' ' ' WAITER: Your side, sir? ' ' LINDSAY: He’ll have a vegetable. Potato or something. ' ' (After the WAITER writes everything down on his pad, he shuts his pad and walks away from the family) ' ' DAMIEN: You’re turning him into a health freak! ' ' LINDSAY: No, I’m not! I just don’t want him falling down the wrong path is all. ' ' DAMIEN: Please, you’re always trying to force healthy shit down his throat. (NICHOLAS looks back at his parents and deeply sighs) '' ' '' NICHOLAS: Do you guys really have to fight now? ' ' LINDSAY: We’re not fighting-- ' ' DAMIEN(under his breath):'' Yet… ' ' LINDSAY: We’re just looking out for your best interests, that’s all. Like college, your future career. ' ' NICHOLAS: I have all of that pretty much set… ' ' LINDSAY: You do? You didn’t tell us that, this is great! What are you thoughts? ' ' NICHOLAS: I was thinking about moving to Louisiana and becoming a street dancer. I hear they pay a lot when you dance at the French Quarter. ' ' (DAMIEN and LINDSAY gives NICHOLAS a look like he committed a major federal offense) ' ' LINDSAY: That’s not funny, Nicholas. ' ' DAMIEN: You know what would be great for you, Nick? Law School. ' ' NICHOLAS''(flatly): Law School? ' ' LINDSAY: I agree, you’d be a great Criminal Defense Lawyer! ' ' NICHOLAS: Uh… I don’t know if that’s really me… ' ' LINDSAY: Nonsense! Your father and I would love to prepare you for that! ' ' ''(NICHOLAS’S parents starts a conversation about their son’s future while NICHOLAS just sits there, not believing what is happening. Annoyed, he takes out his cell phone and types out a text to send it to JENNIFER. At least there was going to be a party later tonight because right now, NICHOLAS really needed it. To his left, the mysterious person began to laugh to herself just loud enough for NICHOLAS to hear) '' ''' '' '''Act IV ' ' Time Lapse. MARISOL’s party is beginning and the guests are starting to arrive. Our Mains are all walking up to the front door with RHEA in front of them leading. The invitations RHEA receives earlier are now in each of their hands. MARISOL appears on the porch with a grin on her face Marisol''(squeals): You guys came!! We’re going to have so much fun! My parents will be gone all night, so! (she leads them into the house and points towards the kitchen) Alcohol and food. (she turns and points towards the living room) Music and billiards. (''She faces them and points upstairs) Bathrooms and guest bedrooms. Just don’t occupy my room or my parents room or else I’ll know you were in there.'' (she’s about to say something else, but she see’s more people arriving) Oooh, Billy! Sharnice! ' ' AMELIA: Well this is fun… ' ' RHEA(she rolls her eyes):'' Come on guys, let’s just have some fun. This is a party, let’s just pretend nothing’s been happening just for tonight. ' ' JENNIFER: Yeah easier for you to say… ' ' (RHEA ignores JENNIFER and heads into the kitchen and grabs herself and four other cups of alcohol. She walks back to the group and hands each one a cup.) '' ' '' RHEA: Trust me, we just need to have fun. Let’s just unwind and have a great time! ''(After giving supporting smiles, she hurries off away from them) ' ' JENNIFER: She sure is asking us to trust her a lot these days… ' ' (NICHOLAS faces JENNIFER and rubs her shoulders) '' ' '' NICHOLAS: C’mon, Jen. Let’s not think about Rhea anymore tonight, let’s just go and have some fun. Okay? ' ' JENNIFER(she smiles):'' That sounds a lot better coming from you! ' ' NICHOLAS: I bet. ' ' (JENNIFER and NICHOLAS walks off leaving AMELIA and JACOB raising their eyebrows at them) '' ' '' AMELIA: They’re totally fucking each other. ' ' ''(JACOB laughs, but is immediately spooked when someone comes up behind him and says something incoherent in his ear. He looks behind him to see who’s there and smiles.) ' ' JACOB: Alex, I didn’t know you were going to be here! ' ' AMELIA''(to herself): Who’s Alex?! ' ' ALEX: I was invited earlier, so I decided hey, why not? ''(JACOB smiles and chuckles nervously while trying to get out how he was happy to see Alex here right now. AMELIA rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her drink, sighing softly.) ' ' JACOB: Wanna get something to drink? (he looks at his cup) For you? Because you don’t have one, and I… already… do? ' ' ALEX''(he chuckles): I’d love to. Care to escort me? ' ' JACOB: I’d love to! ' ' AMELIA: I’m sure you do… ' ' ''(JACOB ignores AMELIA and gestures ALEX to follow him. The two head off leaving AMELIA to herself and with a very annoyed look on her face.) ' ' AMELIA: Way to introduce me, asshole! ' ' (Scoffing, AMELIA walks off in order to look for something to do. The party continues on with people laughing, dancing, playing games, drinking like a bunch of fools. JENNIFER and NICHOLAS are dancing together with their cups of alcohol in their hands when NICHOLAS feels his stomach growling. He couldn’t really eat anything at the restaurant since he didn’t really wanna be there, and now he was hungry as hell.) ' ' NICHOLAS: Hey, do you want anything to eat? ' ' JENNIFER''(she nods): Sure! Let me come with you, we can collaborate or something like that. ' ' ''(NICHOLAS laughs and takes her hand and the two heads off to the kitchens. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing and someone starts to put a plate together and places it near the front of the table where people would just grab a plate and go. They then proceed to take a vial from their pocket filled with a liquid and pours it over the food. Quickly, they rush away before anyone could figure out what they were doing. A couple second later, NICHOLAS and JENNIFER reaches the table, but before JENNIFER can take the first plate, MARISOL comes up and bumps into the two) ' ' MARISOL: Oh fuck! Nick, Jen, I am so sorry! Someone bumped into me and-- ' ' JENNIFER: No, don’t apologize! Anyone could have done that. Hey, thanks for inviting us! I’m actually having a great time! ' ' NICHOLAS''(he nods): Yeah so am I! ' ' ''(JENNIFER begins to take the first plate, but MARISOL makes a noise startling JENNIFER) ' ' JENNIFER: Are you okay? ' ' MARISOL: Oh yeah! I just remembered I have to do something. (she takes the first plate and waves at JENNIFER and NICHOLAS before walking off) ' ' JENNIFER: That was my plate… ' ' (She and NICHOLAS laughs before taking the two plates after that and they strolled off somewhere to eat) ' ' '''LAPSE. The party is still going on and the Main’s seem to be having a lot of fun. JACOB and ALEX are seen dancing together in the living room while AMELIA seems to be talking to a guy she met at the party. RHEA is challenging someone to a game of pool while JENNIFER and NICHOLAS are eating and talking, laughs sometimes escaping their mouths ' ' JACOB: You know, you’re actually a lot of fun to hang out with. I thought you were boring as hell back in High School. ' ' ALEX''(he laughs): I’ll take that as a compliment and an insult, young man! ' ' JACOB: Young? You’re the same age as me! ' ' ALEX: Correction! I’m a year older, but thank you for playing! ' ' 'TO RHEA. She’s aiming the billiard stick at the last ball she needs to hit into the pocket to win. When she’s ready, she hits the white ball which hits the 8 Ball and it successfully falls into the pocket.' ' ' RHEA: And ''THAT is how you play billiards! Who’s up next?! ' ' TO AMELIA and the GUY. They’re chatting and AMELIA is actually smiling and laughing ' ' AMELIA: I never met a guy that actually enjoys old music. ' ' GUY: Tell me about it, nobody respects the classics anymore. ' ' AMELIA: Well who do you prefer the most? ' ' GUY: Wow that’s a hard one… Probably Mozart. Or Beethoven! He’s fucking amazing! ' ' AMELIA: Hmm, good choices! ' ' TO JENNIFER and NICHOLAS. Their plates of food are completely empty and now they’re talking about what their plans are for the next day. JENNIFER has her legs rested over NICHOLAS’S ' ' NICHOLAS: You know, I haven’t gone to see a movie in a long time. Think you wanna come? ' ' JENNIFER: I’d love to! ' ' NICHOLAS: Great! I was thinking action or comedy… ' ' JENNIFER: Comedy sounds fun! You know they just came out with-- ' ' (A scream erupts throughout the house causing JENNIFER and NICHOLAS and look at where the commotion was coming from. Everyone was standing around MARISOL who was now on the ground, unable to move. JENNIFER and NICHOLAS hurries over with ALEX and JACOB behind them) '' ' '' JENNIFER: What the hell happened?! ' ' GIRL: I… I don’t know! We were talking and she was eating when she started to act funny and she collapsed on the ground! ' ' NICHOLAS: Did she eat something she wasn’t suppose to? ' ' ''(ALEX immediately knelt onto the ground and started to inspect MARISOL. He asked where the plate of food she had was, and the GIRL took it and gave it to ALEX. One whiff and ALEX immediately knew what the culprit was) ' ' ALEX: Is Marisol allergic to peanuts or something? ' ' GIRL: Uh yeah, she’s deathly allergic! But that doesn’t make sense, she’d never host a party and have food with peanuts! ' ' (ALEX didn’t respond and he took a sharp object from his pocket. He started to slit a little hole in MARISOL’s neck in order for the airwaves to clear up) ' ' ALEX: Where’s her epipen?! ' ' (The GIRL runs over to MARISOL’s purse, grabbed what she needed and returned to ALEX who told everyone to stand back. He activated the pen and stabbed it right into MARISOL’s thigh) ' ' ALEX: Someone call 911! ' ' JACOB: Already on it! ' ' (Everyone didn’t really know what to do after that. When the ambulance showed up, they packed MARISOL away and they took her to the hospital. Some friends were going to stay behind and clean the place up before her parents came home and the other’s gradually left. RHEA, NICHOLAS, JENNIFER, AMELIA and JACOB watched as the ambulance rode off into the distance) '' ' '' AMELIA: Now that was fucking scary… ' ' '''Act V' ' ' JACOB and ALEX enters ALEX’S home. They both look exhausted and JACOB takes off his coat, which ALEX says he can just leave it anywhere. JACOB tosses the jacket on the living room couch before he plops down on it ' ' JACOB: That was really… freaky. ' ' ALEX: Yeah, you’re telling me. ' ' JACOB: I mean, I’ve had my fair share of allergies, but I’ve never experienced or witnessed something like that before… ' ' (ALEX walks over to JACOB and places both his hands on his shoulders. ALEX begins to massage them, which results in some moaning from JACOB) ' ' ALEX: At least Marisol will be okay. ' ' JACOB: Thanks to you. You were really fast to help her. It was really impressive. ' ' ALEX: It was nothing. ' ' JACOB: You saved someone’s life. Trust me, it’s… it’s something…''(he moans again)'' ' ' ALEX: You like that? ' ' JACOB''(he nods): Uh-huh… ''(he closes his eyes and lays against the couch, moaning again from the massage ALEX was giving him) ' ' ALEX: I’m glad you’re enjoying it. ' ' (Bending down, ALEX moves close to JACOB and plants a kiss on his lips. JACOB once again moans, which makes ALEX smile. ALEX proceeds to walks in front of JACOB and climbs onto him and takes JACOB’s face in his hands and goes back to kissing him) ' ' JENNIFER and NICHOLAS enters NICHOLAS’S house. JENNIFER looks scared as hell while NICHOLAS offers to take her jacket so he can hang it up in the closet. JENNIFER takes her jacket off without speaking, handing it to NICHOLAS, and walks into the living room and quietly sits down. After NICHOLAS is finished, he walks into the living room and gets a look at JENNIFER ' ' NICHOLAS: Jen, what’s wrong? If it’s about Marisol, she’s going to be fine. ' ' JENNIFER''(she shakes her head): It’s not about that… well, I mean it is, but… ''(Worried, NICHOLAS sits down next to JENNIFER and places his hand on her leg.) ' ' NICHOLAS: Come on, Jennifer. You can tell me what’s wrong. ' ' JENNIFER: Th-that’s the thing. I don’t think you’re going to like what I have to say. ' ' (NICHOLAS sighs and places his arm around JENNIFER. He pulls her close to him and they sit back on the sofa with JENNIFER’s head resting against his shoulder) ' ' NICHOLAS: C’mon. What is it that you have to say? ' ' (JENNIFER sits up from the couch and immediately jumps off. She walks a couple feet ahead of NICHOLAS) ' ' JENNIFER: Nick, that plate of food Marisol had wasn’t for her. (she turns around to find a confused look on NICHOLAS’s face) Nick, that plate was for me. I’m also allergic to peanuts. ' ' NICHOLAS''(confused): Wait… what are you saying? ' ' JENNIFER: I’m saying… ''(there’s a pause) Someone tried to kill me tonight, Nick. ' ' (Both NICHOLAS and JENNIFER shares a fearful look before…) '' ''' '' '''BLACKOUT END OF EPISODE Rate The Episode! How Did You Like 1x02? It was great! 5 Stars. It was nice! 4 Stars. Could've Used More Work. 3 Stars It was Satisfactory. 2 Stars. Unprepared Episode. 1 Star 'Navigational' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Our Deadly Escapades Virtual Series Category:1A